New Life
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: Having enough of the Wizarding World, Hari and Teddy leave. Escaping into another dimension where magic is but a myth, she wonders around for a bit taking odd jobs, until she meets the X-men under strange circumstances. Can they help her? femHarry/Gambit


Harry Potter and the X-men don't belong to me. X-men belongs to Marvel, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. This story and idea belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>X-menHarry Potter – New Life**

Having enough of the Wizarding World, Hari and Teddy leave. Escaping into another dimension where magic is but a myth, she wonders around for a bit taking odd jobs, until she meets the X-men in strange circumstances. Can they help her? New powers? As well as new love?

**Chapter 1**

_'Stupid, annoying paparazzi'_ Hari thought as she quickly ducked into the shadows again. Since the defeat of Voldemort at seventeen. Photographers and journalists followed her, letters for marriage from every wizard and witch families to marry one of theirs sons. Each time she apologised and said no to each of them as gently as she could, it was quickly becoming noticeable that it wasn't going to work any longer. The ministry not only were they pushing her to marry but to also get an heir of off her. It was becoming extremly , with the war breaking out between the magical world and the muggle world had begun. Somehow the existence of the magical world became world wide knowledge and the witch trials had begun agan.

She was thankful for the fact she had managed to pass her O. and N.E.W.T.S even though she hadn't remained at Hogwarts to take them. Harii had enough of everyone and the school itself. Instead she travelled the world, being taught by different magical creatures, Vampires, werewolves etc, and taking her exams at the Ministry of Magic.

There were many reasons why she had had enough of Hogwarts.

The Headmaster had been lying to her and taking money and etc from her vaults without her permission and had hid the Potter's will which she should have heard before entering Hogwarts, for his own purposes, _Bastard_.Plus, her friends that she had thought were her friends were actually spies for the Headmaster. Not only were her friends, the Weasley's, Molly, Ron and Ginny, but also the Order were being paid with Hari's money and selling off items from her vault or living in buildings, owned by the Potter family for generations.

Not only that but Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley had tried to marry her off with Ronald Weasley,_ disgusting._ With a magical contract that would rip her magic if she didn't comply. Thankfully the contract turned out to be non-valid and fake. Because it turned out that Professor Dumbledore was not her magical guardian. Sirius was, even with him locked up in Azkaban. Dumbledore had no power to do what he did. Even after Sirius had died, Dumbledore had tried to hide the will from her. That's when the goblins and herself had enough.

Not only did Dumbledore lose everything he owned to pay and returned everything he took as well as secrets including the fact that Dumbledore was not only gay but a paedophile for liking young boys. It was the fact that he was guy that riled up the wizarding world but the because of what he did to children, he liked to abuse them before he gave them a quick shag before he obliviated them. He had been caught out by his portraits, who had told the minister and Aurors about what he did. Due to the amount of crimes Dumbledore had done, he was sentenced to the dementors kiss straight away.

Heading towards her destination, the ministry. She was thankful she had the magical creatures on herside. Quickly she saw who was waiting for her, court Dracula/ He was as bad as every book book, muggle or magical made him out to be.

"Are you okay, your hearts racing?" Dracula asked looking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, just been doing some exercise that's all. I believe I have been followed" Hari said as he held her close to him.

"That's nothing to worry about. We'll take care of it" he answered before apparating them within the Ministry, straight into the room holding the Veil.

"Thank goodness, those annoying mortals didn't harm you" Diana said giving the child she though of as her daughter, many magical creatures already believed her to be apart of their families.

"Its good to see you all, even when I'm leaving" Hari said feeling the prickle of tears beginning to flood her eyes, she quickly wiped them away as the head goblin came to her holding a piece of paper.

"Everything that you have asked us to do has been done" head goblin said as he gave her the paper, it was a check. "This check as been magically altered, to what ever money currency there is depending on the dimension you land in."

"Thank you. Is it true that the veil, takes others to different dimensions?" Hari asked looking at the veil.

"Indeed, though I'm afraid Sirius Black and anyone who died before fading away through the veil won't be alive on the other side though. I'm sorry" Legolas, leader of the elves said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The little one has been missing you." Maryanna said holding young Teddy, though as an infant he was already holding out his arms for his godmother now surrogate mum Hari., which she took him from the female werewolf.

"I can hear footsteps and voices" Lucifer said a hand to his ear.

"I hear them too" Dracula said agreeing with the werewolf. "We must move quickly." Each of them quickly gave Hari and Teddy a hug, When it cam to Dracula, he quickly placed something in her pocket. "Don;t look at anything inside it until your safe." he continued, whispering in her ear just as the door to the room burst open.

"Quickly we'll hold them back" Legolas said as they took action.

Diana, who was closest to Hari, Quickly pulled the girl to the Veil. "Remember everything that we have told you. We all love you, now and forever."

"Yes mother" Hari said back truthfully before Diana gave her a little push into the Vail. Feeling her body being pulled from this dimension, she held Teddy close to her, holding him close to her so she wouldn't lose hold on him.

After fading from this world, the Vail that had once stood in the middle of the room, was nothing more than dust on the floor, after burning away. The way between dimensions was forever lost.

* * *

><p>This is my first story I have written for X-menHarry Potter crossover stories, plus this idea just came to me. Reviews, me if you wish for continuation.


End file.
